Dark Dizney: Goddess Stepmother Rated M
by Enthralledo
Summary: WARNING: RATED MA The Evil Stepmother and stepdaughters WIN- Really Really Wins LEMONS XXX


Chapter 3- Goddess Stepmother

She was beautiful.

She was on her knees

She once dreamed of a wonderful future. A life filled with love, friendship and happiness.

All she felt now was fear.

Cinderella, a maiden more fair and kind then the world has ever known was on her knees, washcloth in her hand and draped in rags. She needed to please her stepmother. Her stepmother laid out her responsibilities and Cinderella got straight to them. She was instructed to clean the floors of her stepmother's halls.

But these were not the halls of a rundown mansion.

These were the halls of the grand palace.

The Palace of Lady Tremaine.

It was of course the palace of her husband, King charming. But both inside and outside of the Palace everyone knew who truly ran the castle.

They know who truly held the power.

Once a prosperous kingdom known to be fair and just, everything soon changed. To the shock of the whole country, the kind king announced he would remarry the enigmatic Lady Tremaine.

An odd and often ridiculed lady of the French court, it was a shock to the entire Kingdom. But soon, It was clear that Lady Tremaine would be a clear and powerful presence. The court began to defer to her wishes, and when the King was seen, it was always in agreement with Lady Tremaine's new policies. He was eventually regarded by the kingdom only as a means to make Lady Tremaine's wishes come true. And every whim the greying but statuesque woman had was met with absolute obedience and approval.

Like everyone else, Cinderella needed to please the Lady. Not a Queen, Lady Tremaine did not choose to take on that title. Most thought it was a way to enforce old rules of royal positions and titles. But Cinderella, now a cowed and humbled slave to her once stepmother knew the real reason Lady Tremaine did not take on the title of Queen.

Queen was too small a title for the power Lady Tremaine now possessed.

"Cinderella!" Lady Tremaine called from the balconies of her massive new home. That one word caused Cinderella such fear that she fell onto her stomach. She knew she was being summoned to her stepmother's quarters. With all her influence and power, Cinderella knew that her stepmother liked to yell out to her. Cinderella knew that Lady Tremaine loved to get upset and bothered with her every chance she got.

"Cinderella!" The next bark came out and Cinderella was already hurrying herself to the private living quarters of the royal family. Cinderella was the only servant now allowed to tend to those with such power. It would ensure that Cinderella would always be busy, and would always be loyal. It was also, from her stepmother's wicked perspective a way to make sure that Cinderella missed nothing. As she reached the grand hallway, Cinderella knew where to find her stepmother to receive her next orders. It would not be in the suite of King Charming.

It would be in the suite of his son, the handsome Prince Charming..

As she prepared herself to see the debauchery that would meet her, Cinderella flashed her mind back to the day she had lost all her hope.

It was the evening that almost became the happiest day in her sad life.

It was the evening of the Prince's Ball.

She had met this fairy godmother, this wonderful and colorful person who let all of her deepest fantasies come true. Her and her friends were given the abilities to go to the magnificent Ball. Though Cinderella could only dream of meeting the famous Prince, it would be a night where she could celebrate life as a free and independent woman. A night where she was not a slave to her Stepmother.

But as her carriage pulled up to the Castle, she knew that something was not right.

Something was changing.

Her magnificent carriage turned into a pumpkin. Her friends, now mice and a dog again scattered away from the lights of the Palace. Her dress still glowed it's magnificent White. But something was wrong. Too much was changing before midnight.

"Really girl..." Cinderella her from around the corner. She knew that voice. She has feared that voice since she was a child.

"You really thought your dreams would come true, and that I would not stop you."

Cinderella, more afraid then she has ever been, turns around and faces her. The stepmother that has been manipulating and abusing her for years. But when she turns around, she again knows that something is different.

Her stepmother, Lady Tremaine is no longer in her conservative dress from a few hours before. She is in a provocative purple dress. It does nothing to hide her figure. A figure that Cinderella can't help but admire.

"She looks...Beautiful..." Cinderella thinks to herself. She can't understand what she is seeing. This woman who has given her such grief looks stunning. Her harsh features are still there, but they are worn with a powerful confidence. Her curves are appealing to Cinderella. Cinderella cannot help but take in the shapely legs. The revealing dress shows off her Stepmother's large and firm breasts. They look amazing, they look inviting with a surprising amount of cleavage showing. As Lady Tremaine's eyes fix onto Cinderella, Cinderella feels a dark impulse inside her far worse then fear.

"Oh my..." Cinderella thinks to herself, now short on breath, "...She looks...sexy."

Cinderella cannot believe it. Between her looks, her scent and her unyielding confidence, Cinderella is actually becoming aroused by the woman who turned her into a slave. Before she can run into the palace, or run away from the dangerous situation, or can even say anything, she feels herself become trapped by her stepmother's will.

Cinderella wanted to speak, to get out of this situation. But deep in her mind a thought was forming. I must hold my tongue. Cinderella felt this as her stepmother spoke. Though she knew she shouldn't, Cinderella held her tongue until her stepmother was ready.

"No as you can see Cinderella, the only dreams that will ever come true now..." With that, Lady Tremaine confidently places her hand into her cleavage. This again stuns, and excites Cinderella. Her attention is focused on the breathtaking villain, as between her breasts Lady Tremaine pulls out a thin green rod. It begins to glow and pulsate as the Stepmother brings it to her eyes. Cinerella, now realizing all that must have happened, gives a silent yell.

"...Are my dreams girl." With that, the Stepmother walks around the petrified girl. She wags her magic wand, and wags her body as she goes.

"How did I get it you must be wondering." She continues, a dark green on her distinguished and erotic face. "I won't get it for some time I'm afraid. I won't get it until I see what a mess you make of yourself. Oh you win yourself a Prince, your gold hair and soft skin saw to that." With that comment, Lady Tremaine moves her wand onto Cinderellas exposed back. Cinderella feels too many emotions to know what to do with them.

"But you never amount to more than a shut in little Queen. You become unworthy of the power you were surrounded by. One day though, your secrets are revealed to me, and I take what I want." With that the stepmother grabs Cinderella's arm and forces Cinderella to look into her green eyes. There has always been a sense of possession in there, and now with all this power, it seems to be morphing into something more dangerous. Something more filthy and unnatural.

"So I took everything I wanted. But I came back. You don't need to understand what I mean by that but I've come back. I wanted you as you are now. You, a girl in rags surrounded by magic are going to see what I can do. And I want you to walk inside that palace. I want you to try and win your heart's desires, so you will always know what I took from you."

With that, the powerful and voluptuous woman places her lips into one Cinderella's ears, "I want you to know just how much I can take from you."

Hearing that, Cinderella does something that shocks, embarrasses and humiliates herself.

Cinderella moans. From pleasure.

With that, the Stepmother disappears. Cinderella can no longer talk. She is so frightened she can barely even think. All she can do is feel her feet walk into the palace. She hopes that maybe in spite of what happens, when she is surrounded by people she will feel better. She walks down the long red carpet, hoping there is something wonderful for her on the other side.

When she enters the ballroom, it is nothing like she has ever dreamed of. Nothing at all.

Though some people are dancing, and some are politely socializing the focus of the massive Ball room is on the throne itself. The King is sitting atop the party in the gallery. Next to the throne is Lady Tremaine. She is standing an inch away from the Prince. Atop the party the King stares at the body of his new wife. He looks aloof and committed to learning every curve of the woman. The men of the court continue to glance at the provocatively dressed woman more and more as Cinderella stands there.

And the prince, more handsome and strong than Cinderella could have ever dreamed is paying no attention to the throws of beautiful women that are there to win his affections. No the Prince is staring lovingly, and breathlessly at his new Stepmother.

Lady Tremaine gently touches the prince every few seconds. She is both flirtatious with her young Prince and is also pointing his focus back on what he is supposed to be doing. Cinderella cannot understand how Lady Tremaine has become a member of the royal family. It makes no sense since she saw her Stepmother and stepsisters leave mere hours ago for this Ball. But there she was. Lady Tremaine was not only at the center of the royal court, but in complete control of everyone around her. Including the handsome Prince.

Then Cinderella hears the names of the next women to entertain the Prince.

"The Mademoiselle's Drizella and Anastasia Tremaine! Daughters of the Lady Tremaine!"

At this moment, Cinderella see's her stepmother nessle the Prince's chin. She is forcing him to look at Cinderella's two obnoxious and uncoordinated step sisters.

Except the two women are not uncoordinated. They glide across the carpet and capture the attention of everyone in attendance. Though they look similar to the two sisters she saw hours earlier, they have also been transformed. Their faces were now glowing. Their hair made up and radiant. And then, uncomfortably, much like with her stepmother she begins to notice the curves of Drizella and Anastasia. In much more provocative outfits, they had become tantalizingly voluptuous. Their wastes were slender, and their breasts were magnificently large and perky. Their bodies danced along, so their breasts jiggled and bounced in an appetizing way. And as the girls passed, every set of eyes, men and women, were glued to the enormous and firm pair of round asses the stepsisters now had. Their back sides had always been big, but as they glided along they were pure, raw and juicy. The thoughts of decorum were leaving all who saw them. The once ugly and unlikable girls had somehow transformed themselves into seductresses, and no one who now saw them could resist what their bodies made them want. Not even Cinderella, who was watching as they approached the Prince.

The Prince, who had ignored every suitor could not ignore these two visions. Approaching him were the bodacious and confident strides of the Tremaine sisters. Their faces were lovely, but their smiles were still wicked and off putting. But that did not matter. The feelings of lust that their bodies forced onto the young man were enough to overwhelm him. After a long night of wanting nothing but the attention of his new Stepmother, Prince Charming was overwhelmed by want. And both the redheaded beauty and the Brunette bombshell coming towards him was sapping all of the Prince's attention.

As the girls bent, pretending to bow the twins looked up into the Prince's face. They both had wicked grins. Here was the great and worthy Prince Charming, the object of every girl's affections. And all he could do was stare at the sight of their cleavage. They watched as the Prince had yawned and shooed away other women. Lovely and beautiful women. Dignified women. What the Prince had now was an unyielding desire. A desire only Anastasia and Drizella could give him.

"I..." The prince trailed off. He could not take his eyes off the swaying forms of his twin suitors.

Suddenly, his heart stops. As he watches both women's big chests bounce and sway, he realizes he is looking at the girl of his dreams. He is looking at two of them. Being a man of honor the Prince has no idea what to do next. All he can do is stand in front of the two kneeling ladies. All he can do is stand, and moan.

"My Prince..." Lady Tremaine comes up from behind the prince. She sees his sweat. It is all going according to plan. "I trust you find my daughters to your liking as well. Perhaps you should make your affections known to them, lest they run away from you."

With that, Lady Tremaine looks down at her Stepson's body. He is rigid and firm. He is also aroused. Aroused and enamored.

Hearing their mother speak, Drizella and Anastasia stand up, placing a hand on their hips. Their amazing bodies are even more pronounced. They sway their hips from side to side. They know that they are overwhelming the young Prince with every movement they make. They love the control they have. They even know that they were not given leave to rise yet. But they knew it was over. The Prince would give them anything they wanted now.

"But Stepmother I… I feel so..." The prince, now glued to Drizella's cleavage only to shift right back to Anastasia's hips looks like he might burst at any moment.

"Just tell me what you want my Prince. Tell us how we might help you… release your burdens." With that, Lady Tremaine's daughters giggle out loud. They have always dreamed of this moment, now their mother is giving them something even greater.

"I...I can't choose. I want… I need... I can never choose between them." With that, the dashing prince sighed in pain and arousal. The twins snickered to each other. Though no one could now resist their beauty, they let off an ugly and mean sound as they laughed at their control over the sexy prince.

"Then don't choose. Take them both." Lady Tremaine whispers into the young man's ear. His eyes go narrow. It was as though his stepmother had made his dreams come true. His dark dreams. The one's no one but his stepmother should know about.

"I can't, I can't marry..."

"You are the Prince to the most prosperous kingdom on earth sweet Prince." The Stepmother cooed, "If you want something, who are we to deny it to you."

"But, but our traditions..."

"Our traditions are symbols of power Prince Charming", Lady Tremaine interrupts, "If you truly wield the power in the kingdom, we can form our own laws."

"Our own laws?"

"I can make any dream, any fantasy become alive sweet Prince." She continues her warped and dark seduction, "After all, look at my daughters. Look at how much pleasure I can give you. Your father, a man I know is loyal to me, wanted you to be happy. Could anyone but me have made you this happy?"

With that, the stepdaughters turn around to acknowledge the King. They needn't have bothered, as the King was proving to be a mindless drone at this point. Gone was the great commander of men, now he was just an obedient advisor to his powerful and glorious wife.

But by turning around, The prince now had a full look at the twins backsides. They shimmied and they shacked as the girls moved. As the girls turned around to face their Prince once more, they saw the Prince looking down. As he composes himself to look deeply into the eyes of his two new goddesses, the Prince turns bright red. He cannot get the thought of their perfect behinds out of his fantasies.

"Look at my daughters. They are more than you have ever wanted and you know there is so much more I could give you. There is nothing I could not do to make you happy. So I ask again, is there anyone but me, your new stepmother, that can make you this happy?"

With that the Prince finally takes his eyes away from the approaching sisters. He stares into his new mother's eyes. The green overwhelms the young man. The Prince knows the answer and knows it will lead him to far more pleasure.

"No Stepmother...Only you can...only you..."

With that, Lady Tremaine waves for her daughters to approach their king. The girls come close to the prince. The Prince can taste their warmth and feel the heat off of their enchanted bodies. Drizella and Anastasia can taste the lust of the Prince they each wanted to have their whole lives.

In the corner of his eye, the prince notices an elegant young maiden dress in white. Her figure was divine, her makeup perfect. Her gown shimmied and would steal the attention away from a thousand different women. But The Prince barely brought his eyes up to her. He could not move his gaze and attention away from the buxom twosome before him. Their inviting curves. Their perfect lips, their scent of wild passion. The prince knew he could never escape their bewitching sexuality. It is all he wanted now, and would give them anything to get it. The girl in white vanished from the Prince's mind. He knew deep in his being that he had to give all his focus to Drizella and Anastasia. The sexiest women in his kingdom. The two women who he would make Queens to rule for the rest of his days.

"Would, would you both care to dance?" The Prince asked. He was sweating, his hand out, unable to decide which woman he was worthy to touch first.

"Hmm, Maybe later." Drizella snickered.

"I think we have other things to do first, don't you Princy?" Anastasia asked. She brought her hands together under her chest to highlight her ample cleavage. She loved knowing that the prince could not take his eyes away from her. His focus was hers any time she wanted it.

"Oh, well, whatever...whatever you want from me, I'll..." The Prince mumbled.

With that, Drizella put her hand on the Prince's shoulder. Smiling, she pushed past the Prince. He gave in to her every touch. Drizella walked past the throne and past the area of the palace the Ball was meant to be confined Prince watched as Drizella's large ass bounced up the stairs towards the bedrooms. No one would stop her.

"Come on Princy, lets make some memories. It's not every day I get to rub something as hunky as you all over me for the first time." And with that comment, Anastasia grabbed the Prince's hand. The prince took a deep breath of Anastasia's scent in. The two of them followed Drizella up the stairs. The Prince was now placed in between the two women they led him out of sight.

As Cinderella came to her senses she realized this was all wrong. Whatever dark magic her stepmother had, it should not stop her from doing the right thing. She had to warn the Prince. The good and kind Prince should not fall in love with the Tremaine's. Even more, the Prince should not even trust the Tremaine's. Cinderella made a mad dash towards the moving couple. She felt humiliated by these dark and foreign feelings. But she knew magic was involved. If she just remained true to her heart…

But with that last thought a large curtain cut her off from the staircase. The king's servant, as enamored by Lady Tremaine as the rest of them, shook his finger. Cinderella would not pass. She would not stop what was about to happen. Her stepsisters, now beautiful and sexually irresistible, would have their way with the Prince. They will have all of their fantasies fulfilled and get everything they ever wanted. They would get everything Cinderella ever wanted.

"And you, my poor pathetic girl will watch every minute of it", Cinderella heard the hiss of her Stepmother's stern voice.

With that Cinderella felt a painful flash of Green light consume her. Her magic dress faded. She was howling in rags, in the magnificent ballroom, as Her mother looked like a sex goddess with throngs of admirers obedient to her every whim.

With That Cinderella woke from her flashback. That was a long time ago, Cinderella thought. She steeled herself, what happened happened and now life was simple.

Now she holds the morning meals she prepares for her sisters, and waits to see what this morning will bring.

"If I obey, I survive. If I keep obeying ..." She didn't want to finish the thought. It would be too humiliating. Even if she knew it was true.

Into the room. It is as destroyed and ruined as their old home used to be. What Cinderella knows is that the room was immaculate the night before. The people who stay in the room destroy it each night. They are relentless as they seek the limitless pleasures afforded to the Queens of this large kingdom.

"Are you gonna get it!" Anastasia barks at her stepsister. As Cinderella enters the room, prepared for all of the horrid duties she will be given today, she sees Anastasia in her revealing pink undergarments. Her shoulders are being rubbed by her loyal and submissive Prince. His eyes are down. He was lovingly breathing in Anastasia's scent. Even after all this time, the Prince is still obsessed with the magical and lustful bodies of the Tremaine's.

With that, Cinderella felt a large slap on her behind. The spank hurt, and almost made her drop the meals she had ready for the sisters.

"You sure are you clumsy oaf!" Drizella passed her subservient stepsister. Though tired from a night of debauchery Drizella's body still moved in a tantalizing manner. She walks towards the Prince. She passionately kisses the handsome man. She pulls away and the Prince looks as though he yearns for more of Drizella's touch. He lets out a slight moan as he stares deeply into his other wife's body.

Drizella loves making the Prince moan for her. Especially when it is in front of Cinderella. Drizella hated being jealous of Cinderella's good looks her whole life. Now it was Drizella who was the one who was desired and lusted after in the whole kingdom. Now Drizella could make any man drool for her.

On most days when she comes into their large room, Cinderella is forced to watch as her sisters demonstrate their limitless control of the prince. They fuck him, make him degrade himself, often times they make the Prince act like a dog or horse and ride him around the room. Cinderella notices that the bad attitudes and lazy tendencies of her sisters are still there. The only difference is that now everyone, not just Cinderella is forced to obey them. As Princesses of the kingdom Drizella and Anastasia inspire no love, but one look at their bodies and anyone understands why the king lets them rule.

Sometimes, especially when one of the sisters wants to use the prince all by herself, Cinderella is forced to do more than just watch. She sees as the sisters begin to bicker with each other that they are restless this morning.

As Cinderella sets the trays of food down, she hears a voice that creeps down her spine.

"Close the door Cinderella." A dark voice from the other side of the room calls.

Though she has her own vast quarters, most mornings Cinderella finds Lady Tremaine in the Prince's bedroom. Today she is seated at a work table. She is still in her night dress. Unlike before she got her powers, these dresses do nothing to hide Lady Tremaine's sublime beauty. Cinderella is nervous. Anything can happen on mornings like this and Lady Tremaine has all of the power.

"Come here", The stepmother calls. Cinderella walks towards her. She is ready to hear the long and overbearing list of things her Stepmother will ask of her. She is also ready for a barrage of taunts from her failures over the past days. With that, she is also prepared if a punishment is forthcoming.

But she sees that Prince Charming is also walking towards Lady Tremaine. So fearful of displeasing the powerful woman, Cinderella reads the situation carefully. From experience she knows that the discussion with the Prince will come first, she begins cleaning the room and knows she will be called on later.

"Ah, my sweet prince, today is an important day." Lady Tremaine says.

The Prince bows to his stepmother as she begins to speak. Though he tries to bow merely as a sign of respect and affection, he sinks lower. The Prince lowers his whole body, as though he is ready to kiss the sexy woman's feet in a moment's notice.

"Yes...Yes Stepmother."

"With your father now retired from all matters of state it is up to you. For me to grow my kingdom's army to where it needs to be, I will need you to sign these following things to allow a draft to commence."

As the Stepmother prepares to have her enthralled Prince sign, Charming rises his head to speak.

"Please Stepmother...I've thought long and hard about this...and you know how I love you. I love my stepmother and her daughters more than anyone. More than my own loving parents.."

"Yes...I know you do my sweet and handsome Prince… go on '' Lady Tremaine interrupts.

"But I beg you...I beg you to let me build you a great army in a different way. As… As a prince I served in our military. I don't think….Forgive me stepmother I don't think it's right to force everyone in our kingdom to enlist...to die for a cause that they do not believe in. I can make you happy, but I think...I think the draft is wrong and I do not want to sign away the lives of my countrymen..."

The Prince, nearly sobbing on the ground, finishes his declaration. Lady Tremaine gives off an expression. It could either be a smile or a frown. It is very hard to tell which it is.

"Well by the laws we have created it is your choice..." Lady Tremaine begins. She stands up, her curves roll as she comes up. She beckons her prince to rise as well. His eyes try not to wander her powerful and sexy frame. He needs to be resolute. Not for his life and pleasure, but the lives of his people that he still tries to honor above all. Prince charming fights through his shame to look his stepmother in the eyes.

"And I will not force you to do this if you don't think it's right. It is a dangerous world out there. I am working to form alliances and form strategies to protect us. I think that having our army grow is the best way to do that."

"So how about, my handsome and brave prince..." Lady Tremaine grabs her stepson's chin, "...If you change your mind, then I will make your dreams this morning come true."

"What? I...I'm sorry Stepmother. I love you but how can I sacrifice so many lives for-"

And with that Lady Tremaine turns Prince Charming's head towards his large and messy bed. When he sees what's there, The Prince's entire face becomes slacked and aroused.

Facing him on the bed are the large round asses of Drizella and Anastasia. Both women are fully bent over, presenting their asses for the Prince to want, and to take. They are rocking their hips ever so slightly. Unseen on the bed both sisters are smiling. They love that all they need to do is shake their plump behinds and the Prince becomes their boy toy. Though the Prince rarely resists anything the women do now, it is a sexy and thrilling thing to make the Prince, the most desired man in all the kingdom become a submissive sex crazed bitch for them because they are impossible to resist.

Unknowingly even to himself, the Prince walks towards the women, who are now twerking themselves. The Prince can no longer resist. He stares and is excited beyond thought at how big and voluptuous his wives are. He gets on his knees, he waits to get his permission to kiss and worship the asses of the Tremaine sisters. He will obey any order to get to pleasure the asses that control his life.

"Tell me what you want Stepson. Tell me what you want and your Stepmother will make it come true."

"I want..." The ass-mesmerized prince mumbles, "I want you to make my dreams come true. I'll do whatever you say stepmother, I'll do whatever you want."

With that, Drizella laughs and grabs the hair of her obedient Prince. She loves knowing her prince can't resist her ass.

"You heard Mother boy toy." Drizella wines. Ass shaking so close to the Prince's face that he can feel its warmth. "If you want to worship us you need to prove your worth it."

"Obey mother and we'll let you kiss our asses!" Anastasia continues. She is bouncing wildly now. She is often hitting Drizella as she bounces. She loves that her prince is submitting so he can have her. "We know what a good little ass kisser you can be for us."

In no time, the Prince does as he is commanded and then gets to the ass worship of his two powerful wives. He goes in between the two women. He is lost in a fog of lust that leaves him on the verge of exploding. As each kiss lands the girls begin to degrade the prince more. They want the great and noble Prince Charming to become a beast for them. The kissing becomes licking. The licking becomes longer. They call him names, make the Prince scream their devotion to them while licking their asses. They want to see how far they can make their man go, and with bodies like theirs, the prince has no limits.

"Who owns this kingdom princey?" Anastasia asks while rubbing her asscheeks into the Prince's face.

"You do my love. Your Mother, you and your sister own the kingdom!"

"Tell me, are you a prince or a slut for us assboy?" Drizella asks after she forces the prince to lick deeper into her whole.

"For you I'm a slut Drizella. From the first day I saw you I was a slut for you and your sister!"

Cinderella continues to clean. She tries not to watch as the prince continues to debase himself with Drizella's ass. She sees the large black cat. His eyes are glowing green and he has gotten far more fat. Cinderella doesn't want to think about what the cat's mistress has allowed him to do with all that power.

"Fuck my ass Prince!" Drizella squawks back at the prince. "Fuck my ass and think about how lucky you are to be our fucktoy prince-slut!"

With that, the Prince removes what little clothes he has left. He mounts the curvaceous brunette. The Prince thinks about how many people he just betrayed, and how worth it is was to feel his cock slide into the round, perfect ass of Drizella.

"Oh yes! Your my prince! You do anything for me!" Drizella moans as she enjoys the cock in her enchanted ass. She fingers her sex as the man of any girls dreams proves his absolute devotion to Drizella's body and beauty.

"Cinderella!"

Cinderella knows it is time. She walks towards her Stepmother, ignoring the whales of pleasure that the prince and her sisters are making. The stepmother goes right into chores. Cinderella feels grateful that there is less reprimanding today. She tells herself that she will work harder, without question. She will be a good slave for her powerful stepmother. She reminds herself that her obedience keeps her alive. And more obedience…

Cinderella thanks her Stepmother and returns to cleaning the room. At this point the Prince has switched to fucking Anastasia. Anastasia bounces passionately as her Prince rams up behind her. The prince is taking everything in stride now, overwhelmed by the feeling of another perfect ass sheathing his cock so well. The stamina the prince must have to pleasure both crazy women. Cinderella is about to swoon. But her blond hair is pulled by Drizella.

"Down on your knees whore!" Drizella demands. Cinderella knows better than to resist. As the Prince plows Anastasia from behind, Cinderella knows that any order given must be followed. The Tremaine's have all the power, and Cinderella's job is to be their slave and help them fulfill their desires.

"I want you to kiss my ass, rag-girl!" Drizella howls. Kiss my big ass, the ass that controls a Prince!"

Drizella's ass was wide and plump for Cinderella. It was also a sweaty mess from all the devotion the Prince gave to it. Though Cinderella was now always forced to be silent and obey, she made her submission known then and there. Cinderella got onto her knees, her small ass thrusting out and began to kiss Drizella's massive ass.

"That's right, that's where you belong Cinderella. You all thought you were so much more than me. But look at you now. Your Prince begs me every morning and night for my hot ass body. You obey our orders like a slave! It's us that are the hot ones now! We get everything we want! I could line up men by the thousands who want to worship me! They don't even know who you are! I won you little ass kisser! I won and all you can do is obey me and kiss my ass!"

Drizella got off on her own power as Cinderella licked every part of her stepsisters ass. Once Drizella recovers, she grabs Cinderella's face.

"This is all your good for now. Keep serving me like the Princess I am!"

Drizella spits in Cinderella's face and forces the servant girl to the floor. Drizella walks away her body rocking back and forth satisfied with the morning worship she has been given. She goes to her meal as she hears the moans of the prince and Anastasia. She loves that she is an unbeatable force that no one could resist. She loves fact that with her sister, they become sex goddesses that everyone will need to worship for the rest of their lives. As she eats the meal prepared for her, Drizella enjoys watching her sister fuck her prince with absolute control.

As Anastasia now rides the man from the top. She cums again. It is so easy for her enchanted body to feel earth shattering orgasms. The Prince is in agony. He has not spilled his seed. It happens like this every time. That is the secret that only those in this room can know. As the Twins get orgasm after orgasm, the prince is forced to wait until the true power allows it to happen.

"Can I have it mother? Can I have him cum inside me?"Anastasia asks as the Prince is thrusting up into her.

"Please Mother! I….I want to feel it! I want to feel his cum inside me! Please let the Prince Cum!" Anastasia is now pleading to her mother.

The Stepmother's face makes an unmistakable grimace. The wand suddenly appears in her hand.

"Mother please, I want him to….I need him too..."

"Silence!" The woman yells. Lady Tremaine holds the pulsating wand. Anastasia falls off of the Prince in fear. She fears her mother. As sexy and desirable as Anastasia and Drizella have become, they also need to be submissive to their mother who wields the source of their power. Sometimes they forget, so their mother needs to remind them in times like these.

"If you wanted him to cum you should have made him yours the first time." Lady Tremaine looks sternly at her naked daughters. Their large breasts heaving from fear, their long legs shaking.

"You both failed me at that ball. I give you the Prince so you might enjoy some of my power. But I won't have you pretend that you won him without me. His love for you is dependent on me putting it there."

With that, The green magic fills the room. Cinderella keeps cleaning, it's the only way to survive. The twins fall to their knees. They always feared their mother. Now that she possessed unlimited godlike powers, they knew how cruel she could become. Their mantra was to follow every order they were given. Obey every one of Mother's orders.

The Prince stood up, his muscles tense and sweaty. His manhood erect.

As the light faded, Lady Tremaine stood, completely naked. Her Breasts now larger then her daughters, her toned featured and large firm ass making her look like a sex goddess.

"So no my daughters, I'm not ready to share his seed with you yet. Keep making me happy and I will give you happiness. In the days to come, with the alliances we need to forge, there are ways you will both make me very happy."

As the girls bowed their heads, the Prince approached his Stepmother. His Goddess Stepmother.

"And you my stepson, it's your turn to make me happy, isn't it my Prince?"

Without another word, Prince Charming kisses his Stepmother deeply. As the older bombshell kisses him back the Prince lifts the woman in his broad arms and throws her onto the bed. There he wastes no time. The Prince gets on top of the woman and fucks her like an animal. He sucks on her large tits, kisses her body and thrusts harder than he thought possible. The twins watch what they thought was their man not just enamored with their mother. The prince under this spell was deeply, madly and completely in love with Lady Tremaine. As both man and woman begin to moan uncontrollably, the prince finds new and restored power to thrust even harder and faster. He must give his love all that he had. The Prince must love his Goddess Stepmother with all his heart.

The fucking continues for a long time, the girls too afraid to move from their kneeling position. Eventually Lady Tremaine gets on top. She lifts herself so she is over her lover, her large firm tits bouncing hard and fast.

"Tell me….yes my prince….at the ball….all those woman….oh yes!...Yess...Tell me….Of all the girls that bowed, that wanted you….Ahh!...Oooh! Tell me...Tell Lady Tremaine who won your heart? Who made you fall in Love!"

As he thrusts, The Prince looks hard into Lady Tremaine's eyes.

"It was you Goddess Stepmother! I love my Goddess Stepmother!"

"THEN CUM FOR YOUR GODDESS STEPMOTHER! CUM!"

With that The Prince finally unleashes his load. He howls like a beast. The Lady falls onto the bed. After all the sex, all the orders, it is clear who controls the once uncorruptable Prince Charming.

"Go and hold court my children. I will join you shortly and our army will finally grow."

With that, Lady Tremaine gave her stepson one last long kiss. She sent him away with her lusty daughters to change. They were all hers now. Every Single one.

Cinderella, come here for a moment."

They all worshiped her. She was still the evil stepmother. She still used Cruelty to get what she wanted. But now that her power was so great, Lady Tremaine needed someone like Cinderella around her. Otherwise, who would there be to be evil too?

"I want you to speak. Just what I've allowed you to speak from deep in your spirit. You've seen me destroy your kingdom. Your friends are scattered into the woods. Your fairy godmother's magic perverted. Even your step sisters, that you might dislike but never hated are now evil and cruel like me. Your Prince loves me deeper and with more devotion than he ever loved you. Let me hear, from deep in your heart Cinderella, Why are you willing to obey such an evil stepmother?"

As she lay naked, and covered in her lovers semen, Cinderella bowed her head, and recited the mantra that had been building all morning.

"If I obey I survive. If I keep Obeying ...I might get pleasure from my Goddess Stepmother..."

Cinderella knew it to be true. It was all she dreamed about any more.

With that, Lady Tremaine grabs Cinderella's head. She brings it to her sex and Cinderella wordlessly begins to lick and clean her Goddess Stepmother. She licks like she has done so many times before. As the blond beauty went down on the woman who ruined her life, all she can think about are ways to give more pleasure. To give more to her Stepmother Goddess.

As she feels a new wave of pleasure coming, the stepmother cackles. Nothing could stop her rule from now until ever after.


End file.
